


The Master's wishes are the Monster's orders

by red_pantherr



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Gangbang, Mind Break, Monsters, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Yusaku is not a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_pantherr/pseuds/red_pantherr
Summary: Humans just aren't enough, so Yusaku wants to try monster sex.





	The Master's wishes are the Monster's orders

**Author's Note:**

> Look... LOOK!
> 
> I'm not even going to explain myself, you read the tags! You know exactly what you're going for and hey, I don't judge you! I was the one that wrote this after all lol
> 
> Anyway as you can tell this is super self-indulgent but it's Halloween! Happy Halloween btw 
> 
> Big shoutout to Noir for giving me all these references and pulling me out of writers block;;
> 
> Hehe good reading..

A wave of blue pixels materializes into the form of a purple warrior, twice the size of its master.

Decode Talker gets down on one knee, taking Playmaker’s hand and gently bumping its mask on the boy’s wrist. A greeting. Like the ones from fairy tales where the white knight kissed his princess’ hand.

Playmaker gestures for the monster to sit down and when it obeys, he feels a rush of excitement and anxiety flow over him.

He's _scared_.

Scared like his first time; like when that man picked him up from the streets and took his virginity. Yusaku should be _disgusted_ , but really, he _doesn’t care_.

He’s also _curious_ and most of all, _excited_.

Decode stares at him as he adjusts the settings on his costume to expose his crotch, his pants looking like stockings now. The monster’s expression is still neutral behind the mask as he crouches down, knees spread wide as he gingerly starts to finger himself for preparation.

The Cyberse monster then _reacts_. It shuffles on its position as if it’s uncomfortable.

_Oh…_

He vaguely remembers what Revolver said during their duel in the Eye of the Storm. How Cyberses had the ability to _feel_ and _learn_. How they were actually sentient creatures with minds and souls.

Playmaker licks his lips, throwing his head back in a silent scream as his fingers reached _that spot_ . Oh, he’ll make sure to _properly_ teach his monsters how to please their master.

He spreads his legs into slits, giving his monster the perfect view of his lube-slicked puckered hole clenching around his slender fingers. Decode is quick in its realization and gets the message.

Tentivelly the monster reaches its large hand; _‘Go on…’,_ and Playmaker pulls his fingers out, spreading his cheeks and allowing Decode to push its thick finger inside in one quick stroke.

“E-Easy…!” Playmaker gasps out, tears starting to pooling up in his green eyes,  Decode's single finger is the size of a average human cock, he was kind of expecting that but he didn't thought it would be this _intense_.

Playmaker lets out a wanton moan as he lifts himself up and then slowly lowers himself on the monster’s finger.

“Ah...ah, ah...one… more…”

As the second finger is added, Playmaker instinctively grips on Decode’s arm, the tears in his eyes finally running down the boy’s face in fat dropplets. The monster makes a confused sound at his master's reaction, Playmaker’s eyes are wide and saliva is starting to pool up in his mouth.

“This is… _nothing_ .” Yusaku had already experienced double penetration before, he was no stranger to this feeling, but still, it was _intense_ and he knows it will only get worse ( _better_ ). “M-move!”

Playmaker involuntarily shivers as Decode moves, its other hand reaching forward and holding the small of his back, pulling him into the monster’s lap.

Playmaker then curls his arms around his ace monster's neck, bouncing up and down on Decode's large digits.

 _Ah, it’s so good_.

Better than he ever imagined and it only gets better as a third finger is added.

“W-waiAAHHH-!!!” Decode just found his prostate and now it keeps hitting it.

He’s wailing now, tears and drool finally running down his face as Decode mercilessly thrusts its fingers into him. And from the monster's pleased grunts, he seems to enjoy his young master's pathetic form.

It’s only much later, between the euphoria of high pleasure that Playmaker notices his hips are moving alongside the Cyberse’s fingers, moving down when Decode's fingers thrust up.

“Cu-Cumming…!!”

Playmaker curls his back in a perfect arc as an intense orgasm washes over him, clouding his mind and senses. He’s practically _convulsing_ as his monster just won’t _stop_ , keeping repeatedly hitting that spot, milking it for all that it's worth.

His monster is _pleased_ too; _too much pleased_ as Playmaker’s hazy head pulses with the Cyberse’s quickened pulse. Decode now has a iron grip on his waist, pulling him so much closer that Playmaker can feel the monster’s hardness against his softened one.

“E-eno--” His voice is horse from screaming and it’s hard to think with _so much_ going on. “Pu--uuu...Pull them out!!”

Decode then obeys, pulling its fingers out and resting them on its master's waist.

Playmaker rests his head against Decode’s chest, feeling the lube he used dripping out of his gaping hole. Tentatively, he touches his own sensitive rim and bites down a whimper.

As expected, his fingers go in _easily_ , making his cock rise up to full hardness once more. Still…

_‘Not enough…’_

Playmaker looks down at his monster's hard-on and ‘ _Oh…’_

Decode's cock isn't anything he's ever seen. It’s purple and _huge_ , the size of his forearm. There are ridges along it and it is _thick_.

Playmaker lets out a shaky breath, "I'm going... I need more preparation."

He removes himself from Decode’s lap, finding out his legs are pretty much useless right now as he drags himself over to the control panel and downloads and materializes lube and several sex toys of various types and size.

Behind him, he hears his monster’s intrigued sound. Playmaker can’t stop the smile from parting his lips in a smirk. _‘You learn fast.’_

With the rest of the strength he still has left and huge determination, Playmaker gets on his hands and knees with his ass presented to Decode, "M-mind helping me out, _partner_?"

Decode picks up a large string of anal beads, the first one is the size of a large grape and pops in with ease with increasing sizes and the largest one is almost the size of a cue ball.

Playmaker eagerly spreads his cheeks for the monster; one large hand runs down his back as the other shoves the toy inside him. It all slides in quickly and with ease. Playmaker reaches out for the remote and turns it on at the lowest vibration.

The boy clenches his hands into fists as Decode pulls the toy in and out of him in quick thrusts, aiming for Playmaker’s weak spot.

Clever monster.

The weak vibrations are _torturous_ so Playmaker increases them until they reach their maximum and left him a moaning mess, cheek planted to the ground and ass up in the air.

Decode keeps moving the toy at the same quick pace against Playmaker’s prostate while the hand on his hand keeps him in place. Unable to touch his _painful_ erection, Playmaker can only slam his clenched fists on the ground and _moan_ like a wounded animal.

 _That_ seems to catch Decode's attention as the monster removes the toy and discards it away.

Decode's large hands lift Playmaker up by the thighs and place him over his huge cock, the tip touching his rim.

Playmaker licks his lips and wraps his arms around the monster's neck.

"Go on..." he whispers and places a kiss on Decode's mask.

The monster groans and pushes Playmaker down, burying his monstrous cock inside his tender insides.

"Oh god...! O-Oh fuck!! Aa-aaahh...!"

_‘It’s too much! Too much!! TOO MUCH!!!’_

"F-Fuck! Just wait-!! AAHH!" Playmaker takes a moment to adjust himself, he isn't even half way on Decode's dick.

"Just- A-ah... give me… a second, ok?"

He takes slow deep breaths and slowly starts to inch his way down, each ridge popping inside of his rim makes his vision speckle. He can feel Decode's cock stretching his sensitive insides, his rim must look utterly _ruined_.

Playmaker is about 3/4 down before he stops moving.

No… he _can’t_ do this!

He feels like crying. Why is he so _pathetic_ ? He’s done it with so many others, and they couldn’t all satisfy him, so he reached for his monsters. He _wanted_ this!

"F-fuck… It’s too much, I feel so full-" A sob cuts his sentence and he is now breaking down.

The monster sex is giving him _the opposite_ of what Yusaku really wanted- _not thinking_ ! Instead, he’s uncontrolling sobbing over how _pathetic_ he is; how utterly _broken_ and _ruined_ he is for spreading his legs to every single man that lays eyes on him and _still_ don’t feel a single thing!

Decode nuzzles his mask to Playmaker’s tear stained face as if to say _‘Don’t cry, just a little more, you can do it.’_ and the monster’s massive hands take his hips and slowly grinds Playmaker for the rest of his cock to be sheathed inside of his master.

"A-AaaAAAHH!!” Playmaker’s swollen eyes are bugged out now, the irises rolled up showing the whites of his eyes. His face a mess of tears, drool and snot.

And then, as if a switch was turned off… Yusaku _stopped thinking._

“F-Ffuck! Mmm! It’s so much..." Playmaker places his hand on his stomach and feels the tip of Decode's cock pushing against his stomach and traces the feeling of the cock down his abdomen.

Decode grunts and lifts Playmaker only to slam in back down on his cock. The boy rolls his eyes and wails, his tongue hanging out.

Decode stops for a moment but seeing that his master isn't complaining he continues to manhandle Playmaker so he bounces on the monster's thick cock.

"Oh! Oh! Aaaahhh!! S-so... big~!! ♡" Playmaker still has his hands on his belly feeling it stretch and extend each time Decode pushes him down taking all of the cyberse's length.

 **"Gggrrrr"** Decode growls and changes positions, rising up with Playmaker still connected to him, the boy’s legs unconsciously warping around the monster’ waist so it can enter him more easily.

"Aahhh!! T-too muuuuch~!!♡" Playmaker squeals as Decode grabs his his forearms keeping him suspended in the air as the monster quickly pounds him "O-oooohhh~!!"

When Decode _finally_ cums, it just gushes into Playmaker. There's so much of it that it makes his eyes roll back. There’s only a moment of pause before Decode pushes him down on all fours and starts moving again, growling animalistically, the Cyberse’s pulse echoes in Playmaker’s mind, completely atrophying his weakened senses; **_'Mine. This is all my cum filling your guts."_ ** and Playmaker feels the hot cum sloshing inside of him.

"M-more! More! Fi-Fill me uuup…!!" And Decode complies, load after load, he doesnt pull out or else all of it would rush out of his master's hole.

"A-Aahh! P-pull out... My belly-- it’s going to burst…!”

Along with Decode's cock pushing against the soft skin, his master's belly is obviously distended from the numerous loads of cum.

Decode touches his forehead to Playmaker’s and his head starts ringing.

No! It’s trying to pull him out of his euphoria! Trying to make him return to his pathetic _shell_ of a human body!

“N-no…!!”

Decode just wants to satisfy his master's wishes. They're connected through duels, through Link Sense. His master's memories are his own and the other monster's that fight alongside Playmaker.

“Don’t-!” His foggy mind is starting to clear up and once he opens his eyes, he is Yusaku Fujiki once more, sitting on a puddle of his own releases, all sweaty and _dirty_.

He stays there for a long while, just staring down at the mess he made before he finally gets up and decides to clean himself up, knowing perfectly well _the dirt_ just won’t leave his body.

_Never._

* * *

   
It happens again and the next time Decode is summoned, the other Talker monsters come too.

They’ve probably spread the word of his slutty master among the other cyberse. Quick-learning creatures and all that stuff Revolver bragged about.

But that doesn’t matter right now.

Playmaker shakingly breaths out looking at all those enormous cocks. He rubs his legs together feeling heat pool up on his belly.

_'Let us help you, master.'_

The one that approaches him is Decode that prepares him like before.

This time, Playmaker totally unequips his jumpsuit, laying bare and spread out with a large, thick toy buzzing in his ass as he plays him himself, giving his monsters a show of him pulling his perky pink nipples and pumping his hard cock in fast strokes.

They are _watching him_ , also pumping their hard dicks and Playmaker shivers with anticipation once more. He can’t _wait_ to have them all _use_ him as a cock sleeve.

He really, _really hates_ moaning for others and boosting their egos, give them the satisfaction that they’re having their way on him but it’s _different_ with his monsters; his loyal, powerful _comrades_ with large dicks and no mouths that talk _too much_ . So he moans for them, _loudly_ and _shamelessly_.

The ringing is back as the monster's growls echo around him; loads of thick grey-ish cum showering him. It’s all over his belly, his chest, his face and his hair.

Decode makes the first move as usual, removing the large toy out of him and _slowly_ putting his still hard cock inside of him, Playmaker whimpers and trashes, tears freely falling as the ridges scrap at his sensitive insides, he wants to _scream_ but Encode takes that chance to shove the tip of his cock inside Playmaker’s mouth.

No… No… It’s _too big_ for his mouth…!

Still, the Light Cyberse is _insistent_ and keeps rubbing its fat yellow cock against his cheek while Decode just finished pushing all of its length inside him.

A sudden move from Decode’s cock and he’s opening his mouth again, but the wail is muffled by Encode that took that chance to shove all of its length down his throat.

And Playmaker _cries_ , _wails_ and _convulses_ as both monsters grab him by his arms and legs and suspend him in the air, unsynchronized  thrusting inside him.

When they finally had their way with him, they just pass him around like a rag doll. His already gaping, cum filled asshole making it easier for the Talkers to just push inside him.

Shootingcode with its bow, Transcode, Excode and Powercode...

After the third time, Playmaker just stopped counting and could only _take_ _it_.

When his hole is finally cock free, Playmaker can't hold all of that cum inside of him, it all just gushes out of him making a puddle at his feet. His knees are weak and he falls onto the puddle of cum.

His Talkers surround him again, Encode taking Playmaker in his lap as it sits cross legged, using its finger tips to massage Playmaker’s back, Excode preening his hair, Shootingcode is opening up his ass to show his gaping hole while rubbing Playmaker’s legs. Powercode and Transcode are looking at him attentively.

Decode touches Playmaker’s forehead again, the boy weakly nuzzles against his monster.

_‘Master. Are you satisfied?’_

Playmaker gives them all one last smile before he passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> Well yes I am a monsterfucker in case you haven't noticed


End file.
